


Curiosity, Chocolate, and Derek

by Kawaiicoyote



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Gen, Humor, Mentions of Sterek, Or a clone thats female, Stiles has a kid sister, Teen Wolf AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 05:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaiicoyote/pseuds/Kawaiicoyote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew attempted murder could be so adorably funny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity, Chocolate, and Derek

**Author's Note:**

> I have a story coming up where Stiles has a secret half sister. But I NEEDED to write this.
> 
> I'd love to hear your feedback.

Derek has his head inside the Stilinski house refrigerator looking for a snack when he feels a tap on his back.

Without turning around he can tell it’s Stiles’ little half-sister, Danika.

When he does face her he raises an eyebrow at the chocolate bar that’s thrust into his face. He stares at it, both eyebrows raising now when the almost eleven year old wriggles it in his face. She glares up at him, the identical glare of Stiles, just in a young girls face.

“You’re hungry aren’t you?” Danika asks, looking a little impatient.

Rolling his eyes and takes the chocolate from her. Satisfied with him she strolls over to the counter and hops onto it, dangling her legs just so the heels of her green converse bang against it annoyingly. It grounds his theory that Danika is a Stiles clone, girl version.

Without a second thought he peels the wrapper down, taking half of the sweet bar into his mouth with one bite.

It’s as he’s chewing that he realizes the preteen is still watching him.

“What,” He mumbles around his mouthful of chocolate.

Danika shrugs but keep watching him her face scrunching up a bit when he swallows. “I just wanted to see if you’d die.” She finally says as easily as if she had said that it was going to rain next Tueday.

“What,” Derek chokes out, his hazel eyes going wide as he stares down at the candy with horror. “What did you do to it?!”

Danika huffs and hops down from the counter and plucks the half eaten bar out of the alpha’s hand, munching on it as she stares up at him, like she’s trying to see if he’ll still keel over.

“You’re a werewolf,” He stares at her expectantly to go on, she rolls her eyes. “Werewolves are still wolves, and wolves are canines and canines die if they eat chocolate. I wanted to see if it worked, duh.”

She walks away after that, still eating the last half of the Hershey bar. Derek’s mouth is set in a thin disbelieving line as he watches her.

“What I miss?” Stiles asks when he bounds into the kitchen and catches his boyfriend’s expression.

“Your sister just tried to murder me,” Stiles raises an eyebrow and looks from Derek to where his sister just exited.

“She must be hanging out with Peter too much,” The teen replies, taking a sip of a nearby soda to cover up his smile.

Derek is not amused.

 


End file.
